


Unsteady

by camimendes



Category: Krashlyn - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camimendes/pseuds/camimendes
Summary: Ali is a nurse who meets a woman in the parking lot of her workplace who is in labor.





	1. Welcome to the world, Lily!

**Author's Note:**

> The fanfic is originally based off of this photo (Ashlyn and her nephew, replaced by Ashlyn and her son): http://princesskriegs.tumblr.com/post/151865067180 but imagine a very pregnant Ashlyn in a hospital parking lot. 
> 
> I received quite a few prompts for this and added some together (my tumblr is princesskriegs.tumblr.com)  
> \- Pregnant Ashlyn  
> \- Ashlyn giving birth  
> \- Ali is a stranger helping Ashlyn and her son in the parking lot  
> \- Ashlyn goes into labor and is in the parking lot and Ali looks over him

 

Eight months ago, Ashlyn’s wife passed away. Her name was Melanie and she was a surgeon who had earned her way to the top at the hospital she worked at in the nation’s capital. Her and Ashlyn met seven years prior at a local bar in Georgetown. They were 23 years old when they met and full of youth. Drink nights at the bar were a common thing, not to the point of alcoholism but for fun and relaxation. A few dates and thereafter became known as ‘ _Meshlyn_ ’ because they meshed together so well. They got married two years later on a beach in the Dominican Republic. Close friends and family attended the special day. They even flew to Asia afterwards on a fourteen-day honeymoon. Newly jobbed doctor’s pay helped. Ashlyn was and still is a dentist; both in the medical field. They wanted kids and it was in the plan since day one when they talked at the bar. Names were discussed as early as that and as soon as you could put a finger on it, they tried IVF. Ashlyn was the one to get pregnant the first time. She unfortunately had a miscarriage 4 months in. Melanie tried the second time and yet again – another miscarriage. They took a break from the IVF treatments until the two decided it would be nice to try again. And so they did – Ashlyn got pregnant and gave birth to a beautiful boy almost 2 years ago – Jaxon.

 

Not long after, they decided to try again. They succeeded again this time time, with Ashlyn carrying the child once more. The treatments were done nine months ago.

 

Unfortunately, Melanie had gotten into a major car accident a few days after the treatments as she was coming home from work. She passed away not being able to survive the traumatic injuries she had gotten from the impact of the truck.

 

The passing of Melanie had thrown Ashlyn’s world upside down. They had a baby boy together, which would of course be way too young to understand where Melanie went. He would ask for months afterwards and still to this day, but seldom, where his mommy was. Ashlyn held back the tears every time and replied with a simple “in a better place” response. It surprised Ashlyn that she didn’t have another miscarriage taking into account the stress and misery she was experiencing with the loss of her wife. She called this one her miracle child – not knowing the gender of the baby.

 

Ashlyn didn’t think of dating another woman afterwards. It wasn’t on her mind at all. She focused on her job, preparing for the next child and of course, Jaxon.

 

**August 21 st**

 

Ashlyn wakes up in excruciating pain and she knows. She knows the contractions have started. They are sparse, so she waits at home for a while, bearing through the pain each time one passes. Jaxon is confused as he plays with his toys and asks his momma if she’s okay. She nods and scrunches his blonde hair.

 

The contractions become closer in time as time goes on and she decides she should drive herself to the hospital. Last time, Melanie was there for that, as supportive as ever and the day was rather silent this time. Ashlyn was missing her wife more than ever. She was devastated and afraid.

 

“Jaxon, honey, can you put on your flip-flops?” Ashlyn asks him gently as she puts her hair up into a bun and slides on her own flip-flops. Lord knows you’re not supposed to drive with flip-flops but it’s the easiest option right now.

 

He nods and runs to the porch and sits on the floor as if it’s a complicated task just to put on his flip-flops.

 

She picks him up and heads to the car.

 

Twenty minutes later she arrives to the parking lot hospital and parks. She goes through a contraction and sits there for a few minutes, waiting it out. Jaxon is holding his blanket.

 

“Let’s go get your baby brother or sister, okay?” She says as she turns to look at him and he smiles wide.

 

She gets out of the car and unbuckles his car seat, gets him out and puts him down. He still holds onto his blanket.

 

“Hold my hand, Jax” She warns him before he’s about to run out into the parking lot.

 

They start walking towards the entrance, which is kind of far from where she found a spot in the lot.

 

Jaxon drops his blanket. Ashlyn is about to bend down to get it for him. But there is a woman running towards her. She has long brown hair and brown eyes.

 

“No, no, I’ll get it!” She gets the blanket for Ashlyn and hands it to Jaxon.

 

“Thank you” Ashlyn winces in pain as she thanks the woman for her kind gesture.

“Do you need anything?” The woman looks concerned and Ashlyn winces again.

 

“I, um, I’m in labor” Ashlyn lets out.

 

“I’m gonna get you a wheelchair, just stand right here on the side. I’ll be right back!” She yells out as she already begins jobbing back to the building. Ashlyn wonders if she’s a doctor or a nurse or something hospital-related because she’s wearing scrubs and has her picture ID tag hanging.

 

As the woman comes back she helps Ashlyn into the wheelchair. Jaxon sits on Ashlyn’s lap and the woman quickly brings Ashlyn inside.

 

On the way there, the woman asks how long it’s been since she started the contractions.

 

“Oh, a few hours ago. I waited. At home.”

 

“You should have come right away! Where is your partner?” The woman asks.

 

“She…” Ashlyn pauses. “She’s not here” She lies, somewhat.

 

“Well you’re giving birth, why is she missing this moment?”

 

“She died, okay?” Ashlyn begins to tear up and the woman stops the wheelchair and leans down beside her.

 

“I’m so sorry” She whispers and pushes the strand of sweaty hair that fell out of the bun out of Ashlyn’s face.

 

“No, it’s okay. Just get me to the room” Ashlyn demands.

 

“I’ve got you. I’m Ali, by the way, I’m a nurse in the psych ward.” The woman known as Ali introduces herself.

 

“Nice to meet you. I’m Ashlyn. This is my son, Jax” Jaxon waves to the woman pushing them.

 

“Hi Jax!” Ali says in the kindest, most enthusiastic voice.

 

As they get into the hospital, Ali brings her to the right floor. She talks to the nurses on the floor, which get a room prepared for her and she also gets a hold of Ashlyn’s doctor.

 

While waiting for the doctor, Ali calms Ashlyn down as best she can and holds her hand through the pain. Her hand is incredibly soft. Ali rubs circles on Ashlyn’s hand and Ashlyn tries to smile through the pain.

 

“Do you want me to watch your son while you give birth?” Nurse Ali asks.

 

“Weren’t you going home, like aren’t you done work anyway?” Ashlyn asks instead of answering the question.

 

“Yes, but patients are a priority, even out of the psych ward _and_ after work and you’re in need of help with a handful of Jax, so, can I watch him?” Ali looks at Ashlyn, then at Jaxon and raises her eyebrow waiting for an answer.

 

Ashlyn doesn’t even think of the fact that a stranger would watch over her son.

 

“Yes, please” Ali immediately bends down to Jaxon’s level.

 

“Jax! I’m going to play with you for a while, is that okay?” Ali asks and tickles his tummy. He laughs and hugs her (he’s a big hugger) and she laughs. “I guess that’s a yes!”

 

“Ashlyn, I’m going to tour him around the hospital and bring him to the play rooms, to my office, you know, in safe places but cool places. I’ll keep him busy. When you need him or me for anything, tell one of your nurses or the doctor and we’ll be right there.” Ali puts a hand on Ashlyn’s shoulder as she has Jaxon in her arms.

 

“Thank you so much, Ali” Ashlyn smiles one last time before she is taken into the birthing room.

 

**8:36 PM**

“It’s a girl!” The doctor announces to Ashlyn as one final push has the baby out crying and screaming.

 

Ashlyn takes a deep breath and finally relaxes. It was a rather quick and easy birth the second time around. The baby girl is given to Ashlyn moments later and Ashlyn bonds with the beautiful girl who is crying on top of her mother.

 

“Hi there, little one” Ashlyn holds her and whispers to her as she’s crying.

 

She thinks of Melanie. She can’t stop. The thoughts are overwhelming. But she also thinks of Ali, strangely enough. She had just met this woman and she feels a strong connection towards her. So strong that she’s thinking of her while she’s holding her newborn. She’s having conflicting thoughts. Another woman is going through her mind for the first time.

 

“Lily” She spits out mid-thought.

 

“Is that her name” Ashlyn’s doctor asks.

 

“It is. Lily Savannah” She nods in confirmation.

 

“Can you call nurse Ali back in here with my son?” She asks the nurse. The nurse steps out of the room and calls her colleague.

 

Minutes later, Jaxon and Ali arrive. Ali is carrying Jaxon, who has an arm around Ali’s neck. He seems comfortable with her.

 

The baby is now enveloped in a pink blanket and has a pink hat on. She is lying quietly in Ashlyn’s arms and Ali approaches the bed with Jaxon.

 

“Jax, look who’s there, your baby sister!” Ali looks into Ashlyn’s eyes and smiles. Ashlyn is looking straight back at her and smiles too.

 

“I want see!” Jaxon squirms from Ali’s arms and she places him on the bed.

 

“Be careful, Jax” They warn at the same time and they laugh.

 

“What’s her name?” Jaxon asks as he looks at her.

 

“Lily” His momma smiles.

 

“I like that” Jaxon smiles and reaches to touch her. Ashlyn lets him.

 

“I like it too, Ash” Ali shortens her name. It seems natural and goes unnoticed.

 

“Thank you” Ashlyn says and looks back at her newborn daughter.

 

“I’ll stay here overnight with you and Jaxon. We’ve discussed it already. Sleepover. I don’t have a shift tomorrow, so no worries” Ali winks.

 

_Wow. This woman is extraordinary. Why? Is Melanie sending her? Do I deserve her?_

“Ali, seriously, you don’t have to. But if you already made plans, I mean, thank you so much” Ashlyn puts out her hand and Ali takes it.

 

“It’s my pleasure” Ali smiles wide.

**10:30 PM**

 

Jaxon has finally fell asleep in Ali’s arms. It has taken a while as she reads him a storybook she bought him in the gift shop. Ashlyn has been asleep for about a half hour. Ali feels bad about waking her but she feels like they should talk without interruption.

 

Ali places Jaxon on the cot and tucks him in and carefully walks up to Ashlyn and rubs her arm as she smiles at her.

 

Ashlyn slowly wakes up and smiles when she notices who it is.

 

“I’m sorry to wake you up, Ashlyn” Ali sits in the chair beside her.

 

“No, it’s alright” Ashlyn looks towards her.

 

“You did great today” Ali congratulates her.

 

“Thank you, Ali. But you’re the honest hero, especially for Jaxon”

 

“Jaxon? I literally thought his name was just Jax!” Ali giggles and Ashlyn laughs.

 

“But seriously” she begins to add. “If you ever need help, call or text me.” Ali smiles friendly.

 

“I don’t have your number, silly” Ashlyn giggles.

 

“I saw your number on the file hung up there and added it to my phone. I texted you already. Don’t worry” Ali winks.


	2. She'd be perfect

 

It’s only been three days since Ashlyn got home from the hospital. She has yet to press send to any text she’d want to send Ali but of course, she found herself getting nervous. On top of that, Ali had not sent her a text asking if she was doing okay or if the baby was fine. It had her wondering. Ali had spent most of the next day taking care of Jaxon while doctors and nurses were passing by to check on Lily and Ashlyn. When Ashlyn was discharged, Ali had given her a big hug and as their eyes met, a spark definitely lit.

 

She felt as though the whole way Ali and her met was a one time deal; something that wouldn’t come back because it was too good to be true. After Melanie passed away, a lot of things weren’t so great anymore and Ashlyn constantly told herself that the _good_ things were out of her control; a superior force of chance.

 

But she found herself increasingly thinking of this beautiful brown-haired, brown-eyed woman that helped her tremendously through the birth of her child. Ali was the first person she thought of in a way that was more than a friend since Melanie’s passing. Maybe it was time to start moving on and meeting a wonderful woman.

 

And so, Thursday afternoon, she finally sent a text.

 

It was only to see how she was doing, since she was the only thing on her mind besides the newborn and Jaxon.

 

**Ashlyn: Hi Ali, how’s it going?**

It takes a good 3 hours to get a reply from Ali. Ashlyn finds herself busy feeding Lily, bathing Jaxon, napping with the both.

 

**Ali: Hi! Ashlyn! I’m so sorry I haven’t texted you. I’ve been super busy doing long shifts and tomorrow is my first day off since. I’ve been meaning to text you; I’ve just been super tired and it slipped my mind… several times.** **L**

 

Ashlyn wakes up with a sudden ding she hears from her phone. Ali.

**Ashlyn: It’s okay. I hope all is well with you and work.**

**Ali: Yes! How are you? How’s my man, Jax? How’s Lily?**

**Ashlyn: I’m fine, Jax is… jealous and Lily is having a hard time latching for feeding time :/ So she ends up really whiny and crying because she’s hungry! I try and try and she just won’t.**

**Ali: I’m sorry, honey. I can stop by tomorrow if you’d like? I mean, if that’s cool with you. I also got trained in the NICU and have some experience with helping new moms.**

**Ashlyn: Oh, that would be helpful. 608 Harper St. 11 am?**

**Ali: I’ll be there.** ****

And with plans made, Ashlyn has a peaceful smile on her face. A single mom with two children: a toddler and a newborn. It’s hard but she’s handling it and she may soon have help.

 

 

**Friday**

At 10:30 in the morning, Ashlyn is rushing to get showered and ready, something she hasn’t done in the passed few days. She managed to shower once or twice since she got home with Lily. Thankfully her shower doors are glass and she can watch Lily sleeping peacefully in her carrier.

 

As soon as Ashlyn steps out of the shower, she gets a text from Ali saying she’d be there soon and she’s on her way. _Already?_

So she gets ready. She slips on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, puts her hair up in a ponytail and brushes her teeth. She decides to put on a bit of make up to look somewhat presentable in front of this beautiful woman.

 

Twenty minutes later the doorbell rings and Jaxon runs from the play room to the front door. He checks the side window and sees Ali and knocks so that she sees him.

 

“Momma! Ali!” He yells excitedly and she yells back from upstairs.

 

“Oh, Jax. A minute, please” Ashlyn finds herself easily getting frustrated with the little one just because she has her hands full. She carries the carrier down the stairs, sets it on the floor beside the couch and jogs to open the door.

 

As she opens the door to Ali, pushing a loose strand of her away from her face, she accidentally bumps into Jaxon, who is standing behind her leg.

 

“Oh! Jax! Would you watch it?!” She unintentionally raises her voice and Jaxon goes running off before she can even welcome Ali into the home. Ashlyn realizes her error and runs her hands on her scalp. _Fuck_ , she whispers.

 

Ali just walks in and takes Ashlyn into an embrace. She rubs her back and Ashlyn wants to cry so hard but holds the feeling in her throat. She mumbles her apologizes to Ali and Ali pulls away.

 

“Ashlyn, don’t. You’re stressed. It’s normal. You wanna go talk to Jax for a minute. I’ll watch Lily” She peeks behind Ashlyn to see Lily sleeping in her carrier.

 

“Thank you” Ashlyn walks towards the playroom behind the living room and sees Jaxon sitting in a corner, crossed-arms.

 

“Jaxon, baby. I’m sorry.” She kneels in front of him and takes him in for a hug. He immediately cries and hugs her at the same time.

 

She sits him on her lap and rubs his back. She’s ready to cry again.

 

“Talk to me, Jaxy.” She pleads and looks down at him.

 

“Momma don’t like me. Just Lily” He looks down at his fingers.

 

“No, baby. That is absolutely not true. Lily just needs some help right now. She is a tiny little baby and she can’t walk or talk or do anything like you can. But you’re always my favorite little boy, okay? I promise. Just tell momma when you don’t feel included. You can even help momma with Lily. Whatever you want, munchkin.” She kisses his head and hugs him tighter.

 

“I want Ali come help like she do at the hospital. Ali play with me and we have fun. Nobody forgot me.” He looks up at Ashlyn, which breaks her heart.

 

“No. Nobody is ever going to forget you. Ali is here to help today, okay? It’s going to get better, honey.” She kisses his head and gets up with him in her arms. “Come see Ali, baby.”

 

Ashlyn is carrying a cute little Jaxon who is still in his alligator pyjamas and he hides in Ashlyn’s neck.

 

“Hi Jax!” Ali says and gets up from leaning next to Lily.

“Do you want to come see me?” Ali puts her arms out and Jaxon copies her, motioning for her to take him into her arms.

 

“Ali” He says quietly in content.

 

“Somebody loves you” Ashlyn mouths.

 

Ali nods happily and kisses his head.

 

Lily wakes up and begins whimpering before her wailing cries and Ashlyn gets her out of the carrier.

 

“Yep. It’s lunchtime for this little one. If she eats.” Ali sees the distress in Ashlyn’s eyes. Ashlyn sits on the sofa behind them and starts preparing to feed her.

 

“Do you want me to try and help?” Ali offers.

 

“If you want” Ashlyn says.

 

“Jax, can you prepare a game? I just need to help momma for a few minutes.” Ali puts him down and he nods and runs off into the back room.

 

“Okay, so, you’re going to have to see my boobs but we’re all women here so…” Ashlyn lets herself trail off and she lifts her shirt. Ali sits beside her.

 

“I don’t care at all, Ash” _In fact she may, since she also finds Ashlyn quite the attractive woman._

Ashlyn is wearing a grey sports bra, which she lifts up and places her breast for little Lily to latch onto and Ali immediately sees the problem.

 

“Ash, hun, hold her neck up a bit more” And so Ashlyn fixes her positioning.

 

“She still won’t latch” Ashlyn jumps to conclusion.

 

“Just hold on. May I?” Ali reaches towards Ashlyn’s breast and the baby and Ashlyn okays it with a nod.

 

Ali gently places Lily’s mouth towards the nipple, which Ali’s hand gently brushes and Lily latches. Ali smiles.

 

“It’s all about positioning, momma” Ashlyn thanks her and lets Lily nurse.

 

“I’m gonna play with Jax a bit, that okay?” Ali begins getting up and Ashlyn nods smiling.

 

 _She’d be perfect,_ Ashlyn thinks.


	3. You're into girls, right?

 

Ashlyn finishes nursing Lily with a smile on her face. For once, her baby is latching with ease and everything seems to have calmed down. Since Ashlyn got home with Lily, it’s been hectic. Nursing has been nearly impossible, juggling two babies, again, nearly impossible and trying to clean the house, do the dishes, shower, those can wait. It’s not like Ashlyn wasn’t able to be a single mom, she just… wasn’t expecting this and therefore, not so ready.

 

After finishing with Lily, she fixes her bra and shirt back into place and holds Lily in her arms and decides to take a visit into the play room where Ali was happily playing with Jax.

 

“Ali!” Ashlyn hears her son screeching with laughter as she approaches the room and Ashlyn smiles big.

 

“Ali! The sharks get me!” He continues and Ashlyn finds herself peeking in the doorway watching a whole fort had been made with blocks and toy sharks trying to get in the little spaces they had left. Ali was lying on the floor, poking the sharks through the gaps and making little Jaxon scream and laugh all at once.

 

If it weren’t for Lily’s whimpers, the two wouldn’t have turned around and caught Ashlyn nor Lily watching.

 

“Well hello there, momma!” Ali sits up and Jaxon walks out of his fort clumsily, knocking down the blocks and takes a seat in Ali’s lap.

 

“Hi” She gently says and smiles. Ashlyn notices the room is clean.

 

“Did you…” Ashlyn is cut off by Ali. “Yes. I cleaned up a bit. Look, I do not think you’re incompetent or whatever, I just wanted to help and Jax helped too.” Jaxon nodded in agreement.

 

“No, no. I just… wow, thank you” Ashlyn says looking around and then back down at Ali and her son, who is sitting in the lap of this woman.

 

“Not a problem!” Ali smiles big.

 

“Momma, hungry” Jaxon whines.

 

“You’re hungry, little man?” Ashlyn asks.

 

He nods a yes.

 

“Hey, Ali, do you maybe wanna go out for lunch? There’s nothing really good in the house and… lunch should be on me for all the help you’ve been” Ashlyn suggests.

 

“That would be fun but my brother is coming in a bit to pick me up” Ali’s smile turns to a frown and so does Ashlyn’s, more evidently.

 

“Oh” She lets out.

 

Ali gets up at the sense of Ashlyn’s sadness that just swept over her.

 

She walks up to Ashlyn and talks quietly. “If you’d like, I can tell him to come later” Ali adds a smirking smile to her suggestion.

 

Ashlyn begins to smile again and nod. However, just as they make new plans, the doorbell rings.

 

Ashlyn makes her way to the door after she carefully hands Ali Lily and Jax stays behind.

 

She opens the door, not expecting anyone in particular.

 

“Kyle?” The man she opens the door to is familiar to her. The reason for this is because of her sperm bank. Kyle is a more frequent than not donor and happened to be chosen by Melanie and Ashlyn when they decided on who’s sperm they wanted for their second child, Lily.

 

“Am I at the wrong house?” He whispers to himself in shock and looks down at his phone, looking at his sister’s text. No.

 

“I’m here to pick up my sister… Ali?” He says questioning his actions because he definitely believes he’s at the wrong place.

 

“No… I mean, yeah she’s here but what is going on?” Ashlyn’s mind races. _Is Ali using me for Kyle? Does he want to be apart of the family because I had his child? Is this what it’s all about? It can’t be. She had no idea I was going into labor at that moment in the parking lot. Unless Kyle counted the months and days? Oh my god._

“Yeah, just a sec” Ashlyn says hesitantly but gestures for him to step inside.

“Ali” Ashlyn calls out. Not loud but hearable.

 

Ali thinks something is wrong and rushes out of the room just in case with Lily in her arms and Jaxon by her side. She sees a look of worry on Ashlyn’s face but sees Kyle in the distance, waiting at the door.

 

She waves to Kyle briefly and then walks up to Ashlyn. “What’s the matter?”

 

Ashlyn doesn’t answer. She looks like she’s about to cry. She jumped to the conclusion of Ali and Kyle using her.

 

“Ashlyn” she tries to look into the blonde girl’s eyes but senses that Ashlyn is lost and looking right through her.

 

She shifts her focus to Kyle and Kyle has a _what the fuck_ look on his face, which has Ali even more confused.

 

“Ashlyn, honey, talk to me” She pleads.

 

“You need to get out. Him and you.” She doesn’t look into Ali’s eyes, but still, right through her.

 

“Ashlyn, what is going on?” She continues.

 

“Give me my baby” She demands and Ali hands her Lily. Ali is shocked. She feels like there is definitely something she did but she can’t figure it out.

 

Ali wants to speak but can’t get words out. She’s afraid.

 

“You think, it’s okay to come in here and use me?” Ashlyn begins. She puts Lily down in the carrier and is ready to talk.

 

“What do you mean, Ashlyn?” Ali is concerned now.

 

“You know _exactly_ what I mean” Ashlyn raises her voice slightly.

 

“I don’t.” Ali confesses and Ashlyn can sense some truth in her voice and begins to rethink her words and thoughts.

 

Kyle steps in. “I think I know what she means” Kyle looks towards his sister.

 

“Ali, you know I donate sperm. We just never talk about it, you know?” Ali can already sense where this is going. “Ashlyn and her wife, they chose me like almost a year ago and I guess… that’s her?” Kyle looks down at Lily. Ashlyn nods.

 

Ali’s jaw almost drops. This is nothing but a mere coincidence but she can barely believe it.

 

“Ashlyn, I had no idea you knew Ali. I wasn’t coming here to see your daughter. I was not ever going to see her, you know that. It was in the agreement. I know it was your biggest concern, to have your child taken away by the father years later. You told me. We had a heart to heart. But Ashlyn, I had no idea.” Kyle sees the worry in Ashlyn’s eyes and he is sincere.

 

“I’m sorry I jumped to conclusions but I worry about this, constantly. Jaxon’s father used to stalk us” She looks back at Jaxon, sitting on the couch.

 

Ali and Kyle both look at Ashlyn with sadness in their eyes and apologize.

 

“Ashlyn, if it makes you uncomfortable, I don’t have to come back” Ali gulps and senses water filling her eyes. She’s made a connection with Ashlyn. She doesn’t want to leave. Especially not when Ashlyn needs her, or… help in general.

 

“No. Stay. Kyle, just…” Kyle begins to walk away to walk out but Ashlyn is confused. “No, stay too. Just promise me, again” Kyle had promised her when he donated his sperm and they had met that one time over Ashlyn’s concerns.

 

“I promise. I promise over my mother’s life, my dog’s life, hell even Ali’s life.” Ali playfully slaps him and they all giggle.

 

“Thank you, Kyle” Ashlyn smiles for the first time since the confusion.

 

“Actually, we were deciding to go to lunch before you came… Kyle, do you want to join us?” Ashlyn asks.

 

Kyle looks at Ali and Ali nods. Kyle agrees.

 

Kyle and Ali talk about the whole situation while Ashlyn gets ready. Ali begs to watch the kids and let Ashlyn shower and get ready in peace and Ashlyn lets her. When Ali hears the shower stop, she tells Kyle she better go check on Ashlyn and make sure her feelings are in check and she’s doing okay. Ali has Kyle watch the kids and she isn’t sure Ashlyn would agree but she does it anyway, she knows and trusts her brother with all she has.

 

Ali walks upstairs and knocks on the bedroom door but she walks in, since it’s half open anyway.

 

“Ashlyn?” Ali calls out and as she turns her head, Ashlyn quickly grabs the towel on her bed but it’s a little too late, Ali saw her a bit. _Not that she minded._

 

“I’m so sorry, Ash” She looks the other way and Ashlyn just laughs.

 

“It’s okay. Like, you can look at my body all you want, just… not after birth. Ya know, gotta hit the gym first” She laughs and Ali rolls her eyes. She had a little bit of tummy left. So what? She was still attractive as hell and Ali felt the butterflies rising after Ashlyn just told her she could look at her all she wanted. She must have been joking but she secretly wished she wasn’t.

 

“So why are you up here?” Breaking the silence and Ali’s hardcore stares.

 

“I just wanted to see if you were okay, I can go” Ali finds her eyes gaze back to Ashlyn’s body, even though it’s hidden under the towel.

 

“Stay” Ashlyn smirks.

 

Ali is definitely gay and she is going to have fun with this. She feels a sense of relief over the fact that she isn’t just thinking of Melanie this time. She usually always thinks of Melanie as she meets another woman, just, this time is different. Maybe it’s because of how much time has passed or just because Ali is that amazing.

 

“Okay” She sits on Ashlyn’s bed.

 

“So you’re gonna sit there and watch? This isn’t a show, woman!” Ashlyn lets the towel drop discretely as she walks towards Ali. Ali closes her eyes and purses her lips. _Nice move, Ashlyn._

Ashlyn smirks and wants to hold in the laugh but almost can’t.

 

“Ali, open your eyes, I seriously don’t care” Ashlyn laughs and Ali opens her eyes. She tries to keep them above the chest but occasionally finds herself looking at areas she shouldn’t even be seeing right now when Ashlyn isn’t looking. But Ashlyn knows. She doesn’t mind the attention.

 

Ashlyn puts on some underwear and a sports bra and sits next to Ali on the bed.

 

“Thank you for being there all the time. Like, I’ve never met (she pauses because Melanie), well I mean, since her, I’ve not met anyone so caring. You’re always willing to help. I mean, you cleaned for me. You helped Lily latch. You barely know me, but you’re just so willing. Ali, thank you.” Ashlyn wants to kiss Ali. She looks down at her lips but then back up at Ali’s eyes. She pushes a strand of hair being Ali’s ear and smiles.

 

“You’re welcome. I’m just a caring person. I’m sorry about the Kyle thing. I hope that doesn’t ruin our uh, friendship” Ali bites her lip and Ashlyn stares at Ali’s lips again. She moves in closer and kisses her. She isn’t even 100% sure Ali is gay but she doesn’t care. This woman is perfect. But to no surprise, Ali kisses back. It’s short and sweet but it’s still something.

 

“It won’t” Ali finally answers Ashlyn’s statement.

 

Ashlyn’s eyes have changed. She almost looks seductive.

 

“You’re into girls, right?” Ashlyn poses the question to cut to the point.

 

Ali laughs and Ashlyn laughs too and Ali nods a definite yes. Ashlyn leans in again and puts her hand on the back of Ali’s neck and kisses her deeply.

 

Kyle walks upstairs with an almost asleep Lily and wants to ask if they’re almost ready because Jaxon is whining that he’s hungry but before he asks, he finds his sister and Ashlyn on the bed, Ashlyn being a top and them making the fuck out.

 

“I should have known” he whispers to himself and backs away. He shakes his head and rolls his eyes.


End file.
